Emily Potter and the Marauders Map
by TBNRfire
Summary: Harry has an older sister. Her name is Emily Lily Potter. This is the first book in the future 9-book fanfic series Emily Potter.


**Emily Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to click on this story! I hope you enjoy the prospect of Harry having a sister! Please leave a review to let me know what you want next! Since I like things to be strictly canonical, this will (kind of) be. This will also have long chapters.**

 **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter-the credit goes to JKR. Note: there are some direct quotes.**

Godric's Hollow

Lily and James Potter were going about their business and being normal people. Well, not exactly normal. Normal for a pair of wizards and their two children. Lily and James, along with their children Emily and Harry, were wizards, in the sense that they were magical people. Magical in the sense that they had wands and could perform magic with them. They were quite well-to-do people, happy and cozy with their little cottage. Though James, always the reckless one, would try to sneak out as often as possible, resulting in getting caught by Lily and a lecture.

It was Hallowe'en. The family was relaxing in the living room. If relaxing was the right word for it. James was causing rainbow-colored sparks to fly out of his wand and setting his hair on fire for one-year-old Harry's entertainment, while Lily was in the corner, trying to teach four-year-old Emily to read. The commotion, however, meant that Lily couldn't get out two words without a loud _Bang!_ coming from James's wand and the children giggling themselves to death. She sighed.

"James, if you don't calm down..."

"What, going to put me in detention? You know that was the best part about Hogwarts." He grinned and sent another shower of sparks flying all over the room, this time setting the couch on fire.

"James!" Both Lily and Emily had similar looks of disapproval on their faces, but James and Harry were laughing their heads off. Lily flicked her wand, putting the fire out, and turned to James with a frown.

"If you don't behave, I'm telling Dumbledore to make sure you never get your Invisibility Cloak again. Not until you properly behave."

"Aww, Lily, you know you'd never do that."

"Yes, I would." She turned back to Emily. "Now, where were we?"

James took advantage of that brief moment to quickly pull out a firework from under the couch and light it with his wand. Lily sensed mischief and immediately whipped around. When she saw that it was only a firework, she relaxed. A firework never did damage to the house. At least, not much.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Showers of color sprayed out in every direction. Emily and Harry tried to cover their face and laugh at the same time. Even Lily was smiling, though slightly disapproving at the same time. James, laughing, picked up both of his children and threw them high into the air.

"Be careful, James!" Lily shouted, but as always, Emily and Harry landed safely in James's arms. He gently set them down, leaving two giggling children on the floor.

"Alright, back into the crib you go, Harry," Lily said. "Emily, why don't you calm you and your brother down a bit." She lifted Harry into his crib, Emily giggling from her feet.

A door banged open.

"Lily, take Harry and Emily and go! It's him!" James ran from the living room, leaving his wand on the couch. Emily was puzzled. What was going on? But Lily quickly grabbed Harry from his crib and bent down.

"Emily, go into your bedroom and stay there. Shut the door. Find a good hiding place. Don't come out until you know it's safe!"

"But why, Mom? What's going on?" Emily whined.

"Go!" She shoved the little girl towards the bedroom. Emily obediently ran into her room and shut the door. She looked around. Well, maybe the closet would be a good place to hide. But she desperately wanted to know what was going on. So she opened the door, just the tiniest crack, and peeked out.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A distant, strange voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the closed door in the living room, along with a flash of green light. She saw her mom standing in front of the crib, holding Harry and looking scared. The door was blocked with boxes and chairs. Emily deduced that there was an intruder of some sort, and her father had gone to fight him off. It was a scary thought.

The doorknob rattled. All of the obstacles in front of the door drifted aside, moved by some invisible force. Then Emily saw the intruder.

She barely stopped herself from screaming. The man had blood-red eyes, a pale-white face, and, for some reason, no nose. In the place where the nose should have been were slits. A feeling of evil surrounded him. His long, spider-like fingers were wrapped around a wand, and he was slowly raising it up and pointing it at her mom.

 _"Where's Dad?!"_ thought Emily, panicking. _"What happened to Dad? And what's going to happen to Mom? And Harry?"_

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Her mother's voice startled Emily from her thoughts. Harry was in the crib, crying. And the intruder seemed to be threatening them.

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

He wanted to kill her family. The reality of it hit Emily. Her dad was probably already dead, and now her mom was getting threatened. And Harry would be killed, too. It flashed through her mind that she should do something. But she couldn't move for fear.

"This is your last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside, stand aside, girl!"

A flash of green light suddenly filled the room. When it was gone, Emily saw with horror that her mother was laying on the floor and that the man was pointing his wand at Harry.

There was no time for tears or hesitation. Emily hadn't been able to save her parents, but maybe, just maybe, her little brother could be spared. She threw open the door and ran across the room just as the man said the dreaded curse.

" _Avada Kedavra!"  
_

"No!" Emily launched herself in between Harry and the man, trying to block the spell, but only her finger scraped the edge of it. The green light hit Harry in the middle of the face, and Emily expected him to drop to the bottom of his crib, dead. But instead, the little boy remained standing, crying hysterically. Emily cautiously approached him. Why had the spell not killen Harry?

And then she noticed the lighting scar. On Harry's forehead, where before there was just bare skin, was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. It was half hidden by his black bangs, but it was clearly visible. It likely resulted from the spell. But it still didn't explain why Harry hadn't been killed, when her parents had both been by the same curse.

Suddenly, there was a blinding stab of pain in her thumb on her right hand. Clenching her fist, she looked down and saw that there was a scar on her finger, the same shape of the scar on Harry. It had resulted from the spell, when her finger had scraped the squeezed her eyes to block out the blinding pain, and all she wanted to do was collapse on to the floor.

The pain went away just as unexpectantly as it had come, and Emily tried to pull herself together. She took a deep breath.

Emily looked around. No sign of the intruder. She looked at her mother. Tears welled up inside her eyes, and she quickly turned to Harry and tried her best to soothe him. It worked, a little. Harry stopped crying, but his eyes were still doing the puppy-face. She sighed. What was going to happen now? Both their parents dead, Harry and her orphaned, stuck in their cottage which was crumbling from the spell. There was no way to escape, not with Harry, and she didn't want some muggle to call the police. So she did the only thing she could. She waited.

A few moments later, the sound of footsteps made Emily start. But they weren't _normal_ footsteps. Judging from the sound, they belonged to some sort of giant, or at least some human that was bigger than normal. And they were getting louder, closer.

A giant suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was twice the size of an average adult, and seemed to be having some trouble getting into the room. His black hair was wild, and he carried a giant pink umbrella. Normally, Emily would have hurried to help, but she wouldn't trust anyone in this moment.

"Who are you?" Emily demanded.

The giant chuckled. "Just call me Hagrid. I was yer parents' friend."

"What do you want?" Emily shot back.

"Well, Dumbledore wanted me ter get you and yer little brother Harry outta the way." Hagrid said. "It's me orders."

"Dumbledore? Out of the way? Of what? And how do you know our names?"

"Well, yeh see, yeh can't stay in this house without yer parents, an' I've gotta get yeh out before ev'ryone starts starin' an' the house falls down. I know yeh're names from yer parents."

"Alright, but where are we going?"

Hagrid dropped his gaze. "Well, yeh see, you and yer brother aren' goin' together." He shuffled his feet. "Yeh're goin' to the Weasleys. Good family. An' no more questions. We gotta hurry." He checked his watch, which had little planets floating around and no hands. It made no sense to Emily, but it must make sense to Hagrid.

Emily bit her lip. She had about a million thoughts floating around in her head right now, but she stayed silent. Harry and her seperated? That was the subject of nightmares. Why did they need to apart from each other? Surely they would be able to communicate. How long would they be apart? Only a few weeks, at most. There must be some sort of big plan behind all of this.

Hagrid picked up both of the children in one hand. He carried them out into the cold, empty air. Emily saw many people crowding around the ruins of their old cottage, and quickly turned away. They didn't care. They just liked the commotion and mystery of it. Tears welled up inside her eyes, but she kept from crying. She made a mental note on her mental calendar that today was the strangest, scariest, and worst day of her life.

Little did she know that today everybody was celebrating the day of the Boy Who Lived.

 **This was a short chapter for my standards, but it was mostly to give background info. I know Emily would most likely go to Remus or Sirius, but I wanted something different for a change.**

 **Also, Christmas break is coming up (I go to school) and I'm going on vacation, so don't expect an update for a few weeks! Of course, I will finish this book, promise. Expect a long chapter 2!**


End file.
